Light in the Darkness
by Lilac and Rose
Summary: After the devastation of the Battle, Hermione is sent 50 years into the past. Her mission: Find good in Tom Riddle. Easy right?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

MAY 2, 1998

It was exactly one hour after the Battle when Dumbledore approached Hermione about his mission for her. To say she was extremely worried was an understatement, but Hermione had nothing to lose. Everyone was gone, there was nothing and no one left for her here. They had either died fighting or been lost in the crossfire. Both Harry and Voldemort had died in the face-off as did many of her friends.

Dumbledore's idea was pretty basic. Travel to the past, change the future so Voldemort never came to power, and settle in the past. Now Hermione was in his office, surrounded by his many silver trinkets.

"Ok, Ms. Granger. Once you get to the past, contact my past self and hand him this" Dumbledore passed her a thick packet of parchment across the desk. He eyes no longer held the sparkle that was so familiar. He was a defeated man, the war had taken its toll. "It will explain to him your mission and give him your past grades and such. With any luck, this information will be good enough for you to earn the Headship. If I remember correctly, the original Head Girl never showed up that year"

"But sir, why do you think I will have any influence on Tom Riddle in the past?" Hermione asked.

"It is my belief, Miss Granger, that the only reason Tom Riddle never knew how to love is because no one taught him in the first place. From his childhood in Wool's Orphanage until today, Tom Riddle never had anyone to care for him. This is your mission Miss Granger. _Find good in Tom Riddle_. Even if it is a pinprick in the midst of his darkness. I implore you to learn to see good in him. If not for me, for you all your friends you have lost today" Dumbledore stared at Hermione as he watched for her reaction.

Tears pricked her eyes and she thought of all the lives lost today. Hermione didn't know what to think. _Find good in Lord Voldemort_. How was she supposed to do that? He was evil. Black to the core.

"Sir, he's _Voldemort. _You're sure that he has any good left in him?"

"Not yet. He is not Lord Voldemort yet. Not until he makes his first Horcrux will he turn down the path to eternal blackness," he said softly "Miss Granger, are you ready to do this? You may never return to the future."

"Yes," Hermione whispered and closed her eyes, her hands shaking. She heard Dumbledore mumble a long incantation and heard something burst from the end of his wand. Before she knew it, she had blacked out.

SEPTEMBER 1, 1943

Hermione woke with a start. She shakily pushed herself up off the cold stone floor and took her first look at 1943. Evidently, she had awoken in the second floor corridor, not in the Headmaster's office as she expected. Hermione set off down the corridor to the Transfiguration classrooms praying that they were still in the same place.

She had only been walking for a few minutes before she encountered the very person she was searching for, Professor Dumbledore. He was no longer silver haired, but had a auburn beard and looked slightly younger. He looked mildly surprised to see her wandering the castle. Hermione realized that part of his astonishment was probably due to her appearance. Hermione didn't think to clean off the grime and dried blood left over from the final battle before she had left.

"My dear girl, what are you doing here? The students aren't set to arrive for another hour," the Professor asked kindly. Hermione handed him the parchment envelope from his future counterpart with a shaking hand. He quickly glanced back at Hermione before reading its entire contents.

"I believe we should finish this conversation in my office," Dumbledore said and began to walk back down the corridor with Hermione. When they arrived, Hermione was slightly comforted to see his office was quite similar to the Headmaster's office in 1998. Many of the same instruments were whirring on various tables around the room. There was even a large bowl of Lemon Drops. Professor Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat before speaking.

"From what I understand from this letter, you are from the future?"

"Yes, professor. I was sent back to change the future."

"You seem to be an intelligent witch and have obviously heard that dangerous things can happen to wizards who meddle with time," he stated

"But I do not plan on ever going back to the future. There is nothing left for me there. This is the only chance to save the ones I love" Dumbledore gave her one of those looks that gave the impression he could see right through you.

He sighed. "Very well, Miss Granger. I will trust you on this matter. Circumstances must be very grave indeed for my future self to be forced to resort to this. Then there is the matter of keeping your identity a secret. No one may know the true nature of how you came to be here. There are many wizards who will surely use the information you possess for their own gain."

"In the future, we discussed what we would do about this. You had suggested that I tell others that I was homeschooled until recently when my parents were killed by Grindlewald. I then fled the country for my own safety and knew of a magical school where I might be safe in Britain." Hermione said

"Yes, that just might work," Dumbledore said thoughtfully "Although, we might add that you are my distant relative to explain how you found your way to Hogwarts. You will have to see the Headmaster of course. But before we do, I would like you to know, Miss Granger, if you ever have need of my assistance I will be here to listen." Tears pricked her eyes at his kindness "May I also suggest a change of surname?" Dumbledore continued

"Thank you, professor and I had been thinking of the name Evans"

"That sounds satisfactory. Shall we go see Headmaster Dippet, then?" he asked cheerfully. Hermione nodded hesitantly. She was a little reluctant to see the Headmaster. But then, it must be done. She couldn't stay in the comfort of Dumbledore's office forever. Hermione followed Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle that concealed a staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"Gobbledegook," muttered Dumbledore and the gargoyle sprang aside.

Armando Dippet, a frail, pompous looking man, looked up when they walked in.

"Albus, to what do I owe this honor?" he stated

"Armando, I have a new transfer student who needs to be sorted," Dumbledore replied

Dippet looked politely interested. "A transfer student? At this late notice?"

"Yes, this is Hermione Evans, my distant relative. She has recently been forced to flee her home because of Gridlewald's assault on Europe. Miss Granger contacted me in the hopes that she might be able to join Hogwarts before the start of term. I assured her that there was plenty of room."

"Very well. Do you have your past records Miss Evans?"

"Right here, Armando" Dumbledore passed him the man. Dippet looked quite surprised at her grades "It says here that you received _ten _O.W.L.s. Is that true?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione replied, blushing slightly

"Right, then all that's left is your Sorting" He walked to the shelf behind him and carried the familiar Sorting Hat over to her and placed it on her head.

"_What's this? A time-traveller, eh? War survivor too… Plenty of Bravery and Loyalty…Great wit and intelligence…GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dippet returned the hat to the shelf and sat down again at his desk. "Well then, Albus, why don't you show Hermione where she'll be living?" he said and returned to his paperwork without a second glance.

Dumbledore led Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. "I will come and fetch you when the students arrive. Until then, make yourself comfortable. If you go up to your dorm, you will find your uniform along with some other basic necessities. The password's _Noctum._"

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I think that I am right in saying that this year will prove to be very interesting indeed" With that, he left Hermione to her own devices. Upon entering her dorm, Hermione found a trunk with what Dumbledore had described. She was also surprised to find a small sack of gold nestled next to her textbooks. Again, Hermione was stuck with Dumbledore's thoughtfulness.

By the time she had cleaned up, changed into her new school robes, and walked by down to the common room, Dumbledore had arrived to take her to the Great Hall.

The students streaming through the doors in the Entrance Hall cast her curious glances as she walked past. She barely noticed their interest. All Hermione could think about was how different the castle looked then how she had left it in 1998. The walls were intact. There was no sign of battle. She felt her chest constrict.

"_There's no point and thinking about that, Hermione. Get a grip. Don't break down, not here," _she thought

Hermione walked with Dumbledore, head held high, despite her less than encouraging thoughts. After what seemed like ages, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table. That was when she saw him, her heart stopped. There, at the Slytherin table, sat the very person who would make her life horrible. _Tom Riddle. _He was the sole cause of her situation. The only reason she had lost all her friends. Hermione became filled with anger and disgust. She wanted nothing better than to curse him with the most painful spell she could imagine and then some.

_Find good in Tom Riddle._ Dumbledore's words came back to her. She suddenly felt guilty. She would get nowhere with this attitude. He wasn't Lord Voldemort. _Yet. _


	2. Chapter 2: First Glimpses

CHAPTER 2

Tom Riddle was rather handsome, with his dark hair and eyes. Hermione was a girl; she had to admit that Riddle was appealing. Anyone who said he was ugly would have been called crazy.

Riddle sat at the far end of the Slytherin table alone. Students gave him a wide berth as if afraid he would contaminate them if they sat next to him. It was when Tom Riddle actually made eye contact with Hermione that she realized that she had been staring. Hermione felt a jolt when they looked at each other. _Strange. _She quickly looked toward the staff table where the first years were lining up for the Sorting before resuming her earlier thoughts.

Riddle resembled nothing of what he would become later in Lord Voldement. He had none of the snake-like features Hermione had come to associate with him. No, none of that. It was his eyes that made Hermione uneasy. Of course they weren't red like in the future, but they held no warmth. He was a character in a play. Emotion was an act. It was at this moment that Hermione began to understand what Dumbledore had meant when he said Tom had never been shown true kindness. Only someone that had never known love could have eyes like his.

Then, the doors opened and the First Years were led into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Many of the students looked up in awe at the Enchanted Ceiling, others were visibly shaking from nerves. For Hermione, the Sorting seemed to drag on for hours. Finally, when the last student was sorted (Urquhart, Samuel) Dippet stood up to start the feast.

"Now, I know all of you are famished, but I must first announce our new seventh year addition," Dippet said.

Hermione groaned. She should have been expecting something like this.

"Miss Hermione Evans has just transferred here from the middle of Grindlewald's attack so I ask you to please make Miss Evans welcome"

Every single head in the hall turned toward Hermione and gave her curious stares.

"Let the feast begin" Dippet said and the mountains of food appeared on the tables. Chatter broke out instantly as student loaded their plates. Hermione realized that she hadn't eaten since hours before the battle with Voldemort and attacked her food with a vengeance. It was then that finally realized her housemates were all staring at her.

"Uh..hello. I'm Hermione, Hermione Evans," Hermione said awkwardly

Directly to Hermione's left, sat the spitting image of Harry in female form, except for the eyes. It took Hermione a while to recover. Unlike Harry, this girl had piercing blue eyes. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Ella Potter, I'll be one of your new dorm mates. I'm in seventh year too. What classes are you taking this year?" she said

Hermione could tell Ella was making an effort to be welcoming and friendly. She was so much like Harry it hurt.

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguation, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes" Hermione rattled off her course list.

Ella's eyes went wide. "You're taking _ten _N.E.W.T.s? The only other person I know who takes that many is Tom Riddle"

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked innocently. Like she didn't already know.

"Oh yes! You see that absolute dish sitting over at the Slytherin table?" She pointed at the dark haired boy at the other end of the hall "That's him. Very quiet, doesn't have many friends. Pity, he basically has his own fan club. Every girl in Hogwarts is dying to date him," Ella gushed

"He doesn't date?"

"Of course he gets about a dozen offers a week, but for some reason he always bushes them off," she frowned

At that moment, Riddle felt their eyes on him and made eye contact with Hermione for the second time in under an hour. Hermione felt shiver go down her spine and that anger flare up again. She really needed to get this under control. Think about Harry. About your friends. About the world you left behind. They _need_ you.

TOM'S PERSPECTIVE

Tom felt the new girl's eye upon him for a second time and turned to look at her. Okay, for him the staring part wasn't new. The stares he usually encountered were more glassy eyed and sigh filled. He did _not_ want to know what went on in those girls' heads. No, this stare was different. The first time they made eye contact he was taken aback. She was positively glaring at him with eyes full of burning hatred, like he had just killed her firstborn. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He had never seen her before today.

But something told him this girl was different from all the others. The moment they made eye contact her gaze softened and the hatred dimmed away. Not all of it was gone, but she seemed to tuck it away in a corner of her brain for a later date.

When she turned away, he found himself studying her. She had an unruly mass of chestnut curls and chocolate brown eyes. He looked down at the table, thinking. There was a nagging feeling that told him that there was more to her that meets the eye.

HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE

Throughout dinner, Hermione contented herself to chat with Ella Potter and her friend Jane Prewett. She kept catching glimpses of Harry in Ella's actions in mannerisms and each time she felt a pang of hurt and heartache. Once the final scraps of food vanished, Dippet stood up to give a very long and very dull speech that Hermione barely heard a word of. She was concentrating very hard on staying alert and awake. It had been a long and trying day. Finally, they were allowed to amble up to their comfortable beds. Hermione numbly followed her newfound friends to their dorm and began to change into her nightgown that went down to her ankles. Really. _A Nightgown?_ Hermione wasn't really sure how much she was going to like forties fashion. Where's the t-shirt and comfy pants? She sighed and got into her warm bed.

Hermione's last thought before drifting off into her much needed sleep was of those dark eyes that found hers in the great hall. _Find the good in Tom Riddle._

{**Reviews always appreciated. ~ Lilac and Rose}**


	3. Chapter 3: Head Girl

CHAPTER 3

**{Thanks for all the wonderful reviews}**

The next day Hermione awoke to the chatter of her dorm mates. She left the relative comfort of her four-poster and began to get ready for another day in 1943. She tried to run a bush through hair but it was hopeless. Her hair had a mind of its own; it was best to let it do its own thing. Hermione sighed at her own reflection.

"Come on, Hermione. We're going to be late," Ella said and beckoned her towards the stairs.

Together Ella, Hermione, and Jane Prewett, rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They barely had time to down a piece of toast and grab their schedules before the bell rang for the first class of the day, Charms. By the time they had reached the Charms classroom, there were no more seats for them to sit together. Ella and Jane gave Hermione an apologetic look before searching for empty spaces. Ella and Jane found two seats at opposite ends of the classroom. The only seat left was next to… Oh no…. right next to Tom Riddle. Hermione was forced to sit smack dab next the future Dark Lord. She tried to walk calmly over to the chair. Inside, her heart was threatening to jump up her throat. Hermione slumped down into the chair and stared straight ahead to wait for the Professor Davis to begin the lesson.

"Ok, class today we will be reviewing the Aquamenti charm. Your seat-mate will be your partner for the rest of the year so you might as well learn to be civil to one another" He gave a piercing glare to a pair of Slytherins.

Silver goblets appeared on the desk in front of Tom and Hermione.

_"Aquamenti,"_ Hermione thought and water immediately filled the goblet.

Riddle raised his eyebrows at her nonverbal incantation but his face remained impassive.

"You can cast nonverbal magic?" he asked

"Since I was fifteen" Hermione replied. His eyebrows went up even further.

"Impressive," he said and proceed to refill the goblet.

_Might as well try to find that good Dumbledore was talking about sometime._

"I'm Hermione Evans by the way," forcing a tone of politeness

"I know" He looked her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh well..then…"

The rest of the class passed in silence. Hermione would occasionally glace at Riddle out the corner of her eye but luckily he never caught her in the act.

Ten minutes before the bell, a shaking second year interrupted the class.

"I…um…P-Professor Dippet needs to see Hermione Evans in his office," she said nervously

"Thank you, Miss East," said Professor Davis

With that, the girl left the room. Hermione stood up and swung her bag onto her shoulder, taking one last glance at Riddle before leaving. There was an expression of mild interest on his face before he turned back to whatever it was he was doing.

Hermione hurried up to the Headmaster's office and was surprised to find Dumbledore along with Headmaster Dippet awaiting her there.

"Ah, Miss Evans. I have some rather exciting news. Unfortunately, our Head Girl did not show up this year and it appears we have a vacancy for the position. As you are the most accomplished girl in seventh year, it is only natural that you become Head Girl," Dippet said

"Head Girl?" Hermione asked

"Yes, yes Head Girl. You will have to move to the Head Common room that you will be sharing with the Head Boy, Tom Riddle," Dippet said matter of factly

"H-Head Common Room?" Hermione choked out "We have to live together?"

"Why yes, it's a privilege of being Head Girl"

"Oh right." Hermione didn't know how to process this information. Living in close proximity to the future Lord Voldemort was not something Hermione was excited to experience.

"Now Professor Dumbledore will show you to your new dorms. Your trunks will be sent up in due time," Dippet continued

Dumbledore gestured that it was time to leave. Hermione followed him in a state of numb disbelief. She barely noticed where she was going as they wound their way through their castles many corridors. Hermione found herself in front of a portrait of a ballerina en pointe.

"Lilliput," Dumbledore said and the ballerina nodded and swung forward.

"This is where I leave you. Good luck" Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled

Hermione walked through into the Head common room. It was decorated with the gold and silver tones of Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Great bay windows revealed a spectacular view of the Black Lake and made the common room seem bright and cheery. This was quite different than anything she'd ever seen in Hogwarts.

Hermione turned around to walk back through the portrait hole and encountered something hard. She found herself looking into Tom Riddle's dark eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling down.

"I..ah…sorry…my fault," Hermione stuttered out; her cheeks burned

"What are you doing in here?" he asked calmly as he released her. She brushed herself off.

"Well…um…I'm Head Girl" He raised one eyebrow. (Why does he keep _doing _that?)

"Apparently the Head Girl never showed up and I was next in line," Hermione clarified

He nodded once in understanding.

"Well…see you later," Hermione said and left as quickly as she could.

_That was awkward._

Her thoughts were on Riddle throughout the rest of the day's classes. Her friends Ella and Jane tried to talk to her, but Ella somehow knew something was wrong and decided to let Hermione think in peace. _How is she going to get through to him?_ He is so stoic and emotionless, but he wasn't a zombie like one might think. He acted the perfect student to the professors. Showed the right amount of humility and pride, but Hermione could see through all that. Each and every emotion he pasted on his face never reached his eyes. Pushing away those thoughts, she decided to make an early start on her homework in her dorm before crawling into her queen-sized bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

TOM'S PERSPECTIVE

It seemed like the new girl, Evans, was following him wherever he went. First, they were partnered together in Charms. Then, he found her in his…no, _their_…common room. Then there was the _incident_. He hadn't expected her to slam full tilt into he chest. He had grabbed her to prevent her from falling to the floor. _Why_ _had he done that?_ He could have just let her fall to the floor. Enough. This has to stop. He has more important things on his mind.

Tom was returning from a meeting from a particularly disturbing meeting with "his" knights; if you could call them that. He stalked up the stone stairs to his dorm until he heard sobbing. He turned around and walked back to Evans room. The door was partially cracked open. He could see Evans tossing and turning, distressed, in her sleep. She was obviously having a nightmare. He hesitated before walked back up to his own dorm. Why should he help? He barely knew her anyway.

He got into bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

HERMIONE'S PERSPECITVE

Hermione woke up panting from her nightmare. It was fading fast now, but those disturbing red eyes were still burned into her mind's eye. With great effort, she got up and forced herself to face the new day.

In Charms, Tom and Hermione didn't speak a word to each other until the end of class.

"Evans, we need to assign the prefect schedule tonight," he said as the bell rang

"Right, tonight in the library then? Er…Round seven?" she asked. He nodded in his usual way.

By lunchtime, Hermione was famished. She sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ella.

"Hermione, did you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday?" Ella asked

"No, I didn't. I haven't got a chance to look at the notice board."

"Wilfred, from Hufflepuff just asked me in the corridor" She sighed and stared dreamily across the room at the sandy haired seventh year.

"Oh, really?" Ella nodded but suddenly looked horrorstruck

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry. You have no one to show you around now," Ella said apologetically. Hermione wasn't bothered. She had see the village plenty of times before, but of course Ella wasn't to know that.

"That's alright Ella. I was actually was planning on studying in the library" Hermione smiled and tried to console her.

"What? You can't stay holed up in the library on a Saturday!" she exclaimed.

"I can and I will." Hermione persisted "Come on, Ella. There are bound to be other Hogsmeade visits. I'll go next time," she added when the other girl remained unconvinced.

"Okay, but next time your definitely going. How's being Head Girl? You are so incredibly lucky to share a common room with _Tom Riddle," _she sighed

Hermione laughed. "I haven't actually gotten to do anything yet"

"Yeah, but being Head with Tom must make it so enjoyable"

_"Girls are the same in the past as in the future," _Hermione though wryly. She remembered the Viktor Krum's gaggle of girls that practically stalked him during her Fourth year. It was pathetic. Hermione focused on her shepherd's pie while barely listening to Ella's commentary of Riddle's many attributes.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Promptly at seven, Hermione showed up at the library and began to search for Tom. He had chosen a table in the far corner of the Herbology section far from anything accessible. Hermione had walked passed twice before she had noticed him.

"You're late," he said without looking up from _Advanced Potion Making_. She looked at her watch and pursed her lips. It was barely five minutes past seven.

"I wouldn't have been if you had chosen a more noticeable table," Hermione retorted irritably before slumping down in the seat opposite him.

"Well, maybe your eyesight is in need of an improvement," he said in his annoyingly calm voice and he casually turned a page of his potions book.

Hermione shot him a glare and absentmindedly tucked her curls behind her ear. Finally, he looked up.

"Well? Are we going to work or would you rather make small talk until curfew?" Hermione snapped.

He sighed and gave her a longsuffering look before snapping his textbook shut.

"You know Evans? There are things called manners. Many people see fit to use them in civil conversation" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

There's the eyebrow thing again! What is with that?

_Stupid, arrogant, prick_.

Think about the mission, Granger, your friends. Hermione sighed before pasting a smile that she hoped seemed natural. She began to pull out her parchment and quill to draw out the schedules. All the while she felt Riddle gaze on her. She felt tense, as if expecting him to curse her while unawares.

Once she had finished, she gave it to him to look over. Hermione studied him. His hair was absolutely perfect. It wasn't fair. Why was she cursed with her bush of curls?

"Um… I never thanked you yesterday for what you did," Hermione said while blushing.

"For what?" He looked slightly puzzled

"Er…when you a…caught..er..me"

"Oh, that. Your welcome"

"_Right like you didn't know exactly what I was talking about_," Hermione thought sarcastically

He stood up and handed back the schedule.

"Well, as much as enjoyable as this was, I have things to do" With, that he strode out of the library. Hermione banged her head on the table. _What was she going to do?_

**{Reviews welcome}**


	4. Chapter 4: First Acts of Kindness

CHAPTER 4- First Acts of Kindness

**{It's great hearing all your wonderful reviews!}**

The next month and a half passed rather uneventfully. Hermione's life basically revolved around her studies and trying to figure out the conundrum that was Tom Riddle. She had reviewed every single snippet of information about Tom Riddle she had ever absorbed in her conversations with Dumbledore and Harry and still had gotten absolutely nowhere with her mission. _Why did I even think I could do this? He's Voldemort for Merlin's sake._

Hermione woke up extremely early to sunlight streaming through her window on a cold Saturday morning. Hermione stared up at the ceiling. It was useless trying to go back to sleep now. She was really quite disgusted with herself by her lack of progress. This really wasn't like her. Usually, she does whatever it takes to get to her goal. Quite Slytherin of her now that she thought about it. Hermione shuddered and pushed aside that disturbing thought.

_Right, Hermione. You just need to grit your teeth and face Tom Riddle. No matter how horrible or uncomfortable it might be. It's not like he can murder you without anyone noticing. _

With this thought, Hermione began to get ready for the day, a plan quickly forming in her head. She dressed in a forties style skirt, blouse, and stockings and walked down to the common room. She stationed herself in an armchair facing the stairs leading of the Head Dormitories to wait for the Head Boy to make his appearance. Hermione tapped her ink-stained fingertips on the plush armrest while mentally rehearsing her plan. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hermione heard quiet footsteps descending the stairs.

Riddle stopped in his progress down the stairs when he saw Hermione sitting impatiently by the fireplace.

"Was there something you needed?" he said apathetically.

"Actually, yes. Do you want to do go Hogsmeade today? Not like a date of course. More like… Head business"

"Head Business?" Riddle looked down at her from his lofty position on the stairs. Hermione felt distinctly uncomfortable. She should have thought out her position more thoroughly. She did not like him looming over her like this. He was already tall enough.

"I thought it could be a way for us to actually acknowledge each others existence"

"As enjoyable at that sounds, I'm going to have to decline," he said dryly and began to make his way to the portrait hole.

"Too afraid?" Hermione said. Riddle stiffened and pivoted around.

"Or are you just too stiff to actually have any fun?" she added. He gaze hardened.

"Listen, _Evans_. Even if I wanted to, I can't. My _guardian_ didn't see fit to sign the permission slip," Tom snapped

Of course, Hermione had expected this and that's why she decided to enact one of her first acts of kindness.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Riddle. Meet me back down here in ten minutes" Hermione prayed he trusted her enough or was at least was curious enough to do what she asked.

"Why should I trust you, Evans?" Riddle looked skeptical.

"Because I might the only way for you to go to Hogsmeade. And you have to admit you're at least a _tiny _bit curious about what its like." She stood up and poked him in the chest with her pointer finger. Hermione took a page from Riddle's book and raised her eyebrows in expectation for good measure. She stared at him expectantly.

"_Fine,_" he spat and turned on his heel to stalk back upstairs.

_"Hallelujah! It worked!" _Hermione silently celebrated before dashing upstairs to put on a coat, scarf, and gloves. Hermione added an extra scarf to her bag just in case. The morning was proving to be quite chilly. She was about to leave to go downstairs when a sudden idea struck her like bludger to the face. She dashed to her trunk and began rifling around. Hermione thanked her lucky stars she had thought to stuff Harry's invisibility cloak in her pocket before coming to the past. It just might come in handy; after all, they weren't _technically_ allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

Back downstairs, Hermione found Tom already waiting for her wearing his uniform cloak, looking as perfect as ever albeit slightly annoyed.

"Well?" he said

"All in good time, Riddle," she said mysteriously and walked past him without checking if he was following

Once in the corridor, she slowed down for him to catch up. He matched her stride easily as they wound their way toward the third floor. All the while she could feel him watching her. They abruptly stopped in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch. Upon arriving, Riddle looked unimpressed. Hermione put up a hand for him to wait. _Oh, this is going to be good!_

Hermione tapped the statue's hump and whispered, "_Dissendium._" Immediately, the hump opened and revealed the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.

Tom looked momentarily surprised but quickly reverted back into his mask of indifference.

"How did you discover this? You've only been here for two months"

"What, Riddle, are you angry the newbie might know more about your precious castle than you do?" Hermione grinned cheekily and climbed into the tunnel to slide a few feet into the passage below. After a few moments, Riddle joined her and they started their journey through the dank tunnel.

"No, merely curious as how someone as _unfamiliar_ with castle as yourself has managed someone I have been unable to do for years"

"I have my ways, Riddle," Hermione said loftily and walked a little faster. She wasn't keen on staying in this passageway for very long. Alone. With the Heir of Slytherin. With no witnesses within screaming distance. Hermione sighed and steeled herself for the journey ahead.

After about an hour of awkward silence, Hermione bumped her head on the trapdoor that led into the basement of Honeydukes.

"Ok, Riddle. This leads straight into the basement of Honeydukes. I don't think the owners would be very pleased to find two stray students in their candy stash so we need to plan this carefully." Hermione had decided to use Harry's cloak only as a last resort. She didn't think Harry would appreciate giving away one of his biggest secrets to his future archenemy. And honestly, she didn't think it would actually cover both of them completely. Tom Riddle _was_ rather tall.

Hermione glanced at him and had to stifle a giggle. It was rather comical. The future Dark Lord was forced to hunch over to prevent his perfect hair from brushing the ceiling of the tunnel. He had an impatient look on his face that made him look not at all menacing. There was something else, far behind his eyes. It was almost anticipation, excitement.

At that moment, Hermione realized that maybe he wasn't just an emotionless git after all. She looked closer into his eyes. As much as it pained her, Hermione had to admit that she might have been wrong about him. There, behind his cold wall, she could glimpse the real Tom Riddle.

"Ahem," Riddle coughed to get her attention.

Hermione was jolted out of her epiphany and realized she had been staring.

"Um…er…right, well…when I open the door we can make a distraction to get back into the main store," Hermione said "One…two…three"

They climbed out of the trapdoor and up the basement steps. Hermione could a plump woman behind the counter surround by various sweets.

Hermione pointed her wand at a jar of _Drooble's Best Blowing Gum_ and whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa_" The jar slowly levitated in the air and smashed to the floor with a jarring BANG!

The woman bustled over to find the cause of the disturbance, leaving her station behind the counter. Seizing their chance, Hermione quickly grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him out of the shop and into the biting air. Hermione chuckled at the look in Tom's eyes. Now she was definitely sure, there _was_ excitement. Deep, _deep_ down. You just have to look behind all of his masks. Maybe, Dumbledore was right after all. Tom looked down at their hands. Hermione quickly broke contact, her hand tingling where they had touch, checks blazing. Why does she keep blushing around him?

"So…where shall we go first?" Hermione asked. 1943 Hogsmeade looked exactly the same as in 1998. It was almost like being back home. Across the street, stood Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Potage's Cauldron Shop. Further down the main road was the Three Broomsticks, Tomes and Scrolls, Zonko's, and Gladrag's Wizardwear.

Hermione walked purposefully to Tomes and Scrolls when he didn't answer and glanced back to make sure he was following. As she entered the shop, a little bell over the door announced her arrival. She breathed in the wonderful scent of hundreds of books, full of information, which permeated the air. Hermione had a feeling, from what Dumbledore told her about Tom, that he would enjoy this establishment as much as she. Sure enough, as he entered the shop behind her she could feel him relax as he took in his surroundings.

"I think I'm going to be a while." Hermione said and he nodded. She was known for spending hours in any bookshop, for some reason she didn't think Tom would mind if she did. For the next 45 minutes, they contented themselves with perusing the shelves of various books. When Hermione was content with her selection of books, she began to search the store for Tom. Finally, she found him reading a new edition of _The Ancestry of the Hogwarts Founders._

Hermione approached him levitating her miniature library behind her.

"Ready?" Hermione asked and Tom made to put the book back on the shelf, but Hermione plucked it out of his hands and stacked it on top of her selection. Tom followed her motion with his apathetic eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm buying the book you wanted," she said matter of factly. Hermione walked purposely toward the front desk to purchase her selection. His gaze hardened as she finished her transaction.

"What do you want?"

Hermione was confused. "Nothing. It's a gift. I don't expect anything in return. That's usually what one calls a _gift_." _He's never gotten a gift before?_

Hermione was still focusing on this new revelation when something, that is to say someone, passed the frosty window on the way into the store. _Headmaster Dippet._ Hermione froze. This is going to make things a lot more complicated.

**{Tell me what you think! And check out my new story _Proven_ :) ~Lilac and Rose}**


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Hate, and Confusion

**{Okay, here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it}**

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I'm buying the book you wanted," she said matter of factly. Hermione walked purposely toward the front desk to purchase her selection. His gaze hardened as she finished her transaction._

_"What do you want?" _

_Hermione was confused. "Nothing. It's a gift. I don't expect anything in return. That's usually what one calls a gift." He's never gotten a gift before? _

_Hermione was still focusing on this new revelation when something, that is to say someone, passed the frosty window on the way into the store. Headmaster Dippet. Hermione froze. This is going to make things a lot more complicated._

CHAPTER 5 - Love, Hate, and Confusion

Just as the Headmaster entered the shop, Hermione roughly pushed Tom behind a handsome display of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _She peered around the display to keep an eye on Dippet, who was now perusing Tomes and Scroll's selection on Thestral breeding. This was _not _good. Hermione was positive that if they were caught, Tom would never forgive her and she did _not_ want to get on his bad side. She'd seen first hand the things he would grow up to do.

Hermione looked up into Tom's face. He too was staring at Dippet, a slight crease between his eyes, a shadow of apprehension and fear in his dark eyes. Hermione was becoming rather proud of her increasing ability to look past his protective shield and read his emotions. From her crouched position, she looked back to the feeble headmaster and found that he had gravitated closer to their hiding place. Hermione was forced to admit there was no other way out of this situation. She'll have to use the invisibility cloak. Hermione yanked the silky cloak out of her bag and shuffled closer to Tom as she threw it over both of them. If Hermione pressed tightly against his side the cloak just covered both of them. Tom's eyes widened slightly but didn't comment. Hermione clutched his arm tightly and maneuvered him around Dippet and out the door. They didn't take off the cloak until they reached a relatively deserted alleyway.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Tom muttered, staring at her like he was trying to solve a mildly interesting puzzle.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't be a great thing if we were caught out of bounds, I had to do something" she said, glancing over her shoulder at the main road beyond, still a little paranoid that would Dippet pop up any second. Her bushy hair seemed to increase in volume in response to her nervousness.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she responded, slightly distracted, he was gazing at her with an intense look in his dark eyes. It was enough to make any girl muddled.

"Help me get away from Dippet. Why didn't you run off?" _Oh, Merlin. He was genuinely confused why she helped him. _

"I couldn't very well let you get caught," Hermione scoffed.

Tom didn't reply but fixed another intense look at her made her feel a bit flushed. A gust of biting wind mixed with the beginnings a rainstorm whipped her hair about her face. Hermione shivered and pulled her coat about her tighter.

"How are you not cold? That cloak can barely keep you warm," Hermione asked eyeing him. Tom's only protection from the wind was his thin uniform while Hermione wore two layers plus gloves and scarf.

Tom shrugged. "I'm used to it." _Liar. _Probably more used to not showing weakness. Hermione fished about in her bag and pulled out a knitted scarf.

"Here," Hermione pressed the green scarf into his hand. Tom looked down at the scarf in his hand before looking back into Hermione's face.

"Don't tell me the cold has addled your brains, put it on," she said impatiently "Then, we can go to the broomsticks for butterbeer and maybe Honeydukes"

"Thank you," Tom said softly while putting it about his neck. Hermione almost choked in shock.

"Y-your welcome," she replied. Lord Voldemort saying _thank you?_ He just didn't seem like that kind of guy. It was pleasant all the same.

They spent the rest of the day keeping a wary eye out for Dippet while visiting various shops around Hogsmeade. Hermione found that she didn't mind Tom's presence so much. Like she said he wasn't Lord Voldemort _yet._ He didn't rant about world domination or the attributes of dark magic. From what Harry had told her, Tom Riddle had been horribly manipulative and cunning, using anyone's weakness to his own advantage. This Tom Riddle just didn't add up to the picture Harry had painted. Sure, he did suck up to the teachers, but he mostly kept to himself.

"Evans?" Tom said while they were trudging back through the slightly damp tunnel to the school.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," he said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Twice in one day?

"Well, I know how it feels to be left out. Honestly, I still don't understand why you didn't find the tunnel before I did. I thought you know more about this school than anyone."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Who told you that, Evans?"

"Um…people" She really hoped he wouldn't press her for more information. She looked ahead and was relieved to find the end of the passage. Hermione climbed out of the witch's hump into the deserted hallway beyond, Tom right behind her.

"Thank you, Evans" He nodded and walked down the corridor.

Hermione sighed and looked at his retreating form. _At least, I've made some progress_

She spent the remainder of the day relaxing in the library. Hermione wandered the dusty stacks searching for something interesting to occupy her mind. She ran her finger along the shelf as she read the titles. _Asiatic Anti-Venoms._ _Amortentia. Potion Opuscule._ Amortentia? The title stirred something in her memory. Harry had told her that Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle's mother, had used a love potion on Tom Riddle Sr. to make him fall in love with her.

_Amortentia, easily the most powerful love potion in the world, causes a powerful infatuation in the drinker. There are many characteristics that identify Amortentia. The mother of pearl sheen, spiraling steam, and a multi-faceted odor. Meaning the scent of Amortentia varies depending on the smeller. Although Amortentia creates the illusion of love, it can never truly make the drinker feel that emotion. They will never actually love the other under the influence of the potion. Therefore, if the drinker and the object of his affections were to have a child, that child would also not have the ability to love. _

Is this why Riddle had turned into Lord Voldemort? His inability to love?

_When a person would normally feel the beginnings or feelings of love or affection, the offspring of the potion drinker will instead feel intense confusion, as they don't have the capacity to feel the emotion of love. Until recently, there has been no cure for this emotion deficiency. In recent years, celebrated potioneer Samuel Marsh has developed a procedure to counteract the effects of the love potion on the offspring of the affected and the object of his affections. He experimented with the opposite of the love potion, the Hate Potion. If administered to the affected's offspring, it will slowly re-introduce the emotion of love. The Hate Potion will take many weeks to fully counteract the effects of the love potion. The process can be a painful experience but many agree it is a necessary one._

Hermione's mind was racing with all the possibilities. If she could somehow brew this Hate Potion and slip it into Tom's drink, maybe then going back in time would prove to be successful. It truly explained everything. His total apathy and cruelty in the future. It seemed too easy. If it was the last thing she did, she would make sure Tom Riddle never became Lord Voldemort.

TOM'S PERSPECTIVE

Tom was lying on his bed staring up at the silver and green hangings covering his bed. He didn't understand. _Why _did Evans help him get to Hogsmeade? It had been something he had been attempting since third year. Why did she even want to bring him along? At the welcome feast, she had been staring daggers at him. Now, this? What had changed? Then, there was when Evans helped him sneak away from Dippet in Tomes and Scrolls. She could have left him the minute Dippet entered the shop. That's certainly what he would have done if their roles were reversed.

He fingered the emerald scarf she had given him as he reviewed the event of the day. The warm scarf also added to his confusion. No one had ever cared for his well-being. It was a strange feeling. He was used to taking care of himself. He had to. At the orphanage, he was alone. The odd, evil child in the midst of many normal, perfect muggles.

Why did she do all this, seemingly wanting nothing in return? Evans confused Tom to no end.

**{Please review, and check out my other stories _Proven _and **_**Evergreen and Rose. **_**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.****}**


	6. Chapter 6: Over Butterbeer

CHAPTER 6- Over Butterbeer

**{Thank you all for the great reviews!}**

Hermione pushed her frizzy hair out of her face and ladled the violently boiling potion into a crystal vile. It had taken a week to get it perfect but she had done it. Now, the difficult part was somehow slipping the Hate Potion into Tom's drink. Fortunately, once dissolved in liquid the scarlet potion was colorless and tasteless, virtually undetectable. The past week had been tolerable at best. Most nights she and Tom studied silently at opposite ends of the common room, when she wasn't spending time with Ella and Jane. She would sometimes catch him stared at her, a confused expression on his face. At those times, she would think about the cauldron of potion simmering down in the potions classrooms and hope she was right about Tom. If she could just dissolve the Amortentia's influence on him, Tom could be a never turn into a monster. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

Hermione walked out of the dungeons contemplating possible methods of sneaking the potion into Tom when she heard an argument inside one of unused classrooms. She shuffled closer to the door.

"He missed the last two meetings! We have to do something!" a harsh voice snapped.

"No! We've gotten too far to change our _leader_, Dumbledore is suspicious already! It's all set into place! The Knights are ready to stand!"

"Well, he better shape up soon or he'll be see what happens when he disobeys his superiors. The _mudblood!" _

Hermione heard footsteps stalking towards the door and ducked into a niche in the wall. The pair walked down the hall in the opposite direction continuing their conversation in hushed tones.

Hermione's ears were still ringing with what she just heard. What was that all about? It sounded like they were talking about the Knights of Walpurgis, Tom's future Death Eaters, but it just doesn't make sense. Why would he miss a meeting of people _he _organized? And why are they calling their leader a mudblood? Hermione shook her head. The whole conversation seemed to contradict everything Hermione knew about the Knights.

Hermione made her way toward the Head Common room and found herself in front of the portrait guarding the entrance.

"Verona," she said to the ballerina.

Tom was sitting by the large bay windows, his handsome silhouetted against the by the orange and pink hues of the sunset, a pile of books stacked in front of him. "_Oh, Merlin," _she mentally sighed. Ever since Hogsmeade, something had changed, at least for Hermione. Something about Tom just made her weak at the knees every time she saw him. This infatuation (Hermione refused to call it anything else) made her frustrated to no end. Why did Lord Voldemort of all people have to get under her skin like he did? Hermione had never been one to swoon over guys. Her brief relationship with Viktor had been sweet but they never really clicked. It had been an awkward romance. But this was new territory and it frightened her.

She walked toward the stair leading to her dorm, battling with herself. Maybe, he won't notice me? We can only hope.

"Evans"

"Yes?" Hermione asked

"Where've you been?" He didn't look up and instead focused on his work.

"Ah, really nowhere. Just wandering around, needed to think. Stopped by the library," she said vaguely.

"Really?" he replied benignly, still focused on the parchment in front of him.

"Yes, really. Now, I really must go. It was a lovely chat." Hermione _really_ wanted to get out of here.

She walked up the stairs but stopped at Tom's next sentence.

"You wouldn't fancy a butterbeer, would you?" Slowly she turned around, Tom's head still bent over the paper.

"Ah, sure" She was suspicious. Tom hardly ever initiated conversation, but she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to slip the Hate Potion into his drink. She might never get a another change.

Hermione slowly descended the stairs and came to rest in front of Tom. She found herself staring at the back of his head while he finished his last sentence in his elegant script. He finished with a flourish and stood up to face her.

"Where would we find butterbeer in Hogwarts, may I ask?" Hermione raised one eyebrow. She really needed to stop obsessing over Tom , she was acting more like him by the day.

"All in good time, Evans" echoing her words when she brought him to Hogsmeade. Hermione could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

They walked down towards the Hufflepuff common room and stopped in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Tom reached out and tickled the pear, turning it into a doorknob.

Upon entering the spacious room, hundreds of house elves scrambled up to them.

"What would you likes, Mr. Riddle?" A small button nosed elf squeaked.

"Two butterbeers, please," he said and the elf scurried off to fulfill their order. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Voldemort is being polite to a _house elf? _1943 was really throwing Hermione for a loop. Tom Riddle was nothing like she expected him to be. To be honest, she expected an maniacal seventeen year old who strutted around coating the school with evil.

Tom led her over to a small table in front of the fireplace and sat down. As Hermione settled into the worn wooden chair, Tom gazed at her with his familiar confused expression that sent shivers down her spine.

The tiny house elf returned and deposited their butterbeers.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Why are you so different?" Tom suddenly asked.

"Different?"

"Yes, different. You don't act like other girls." He fixed her with another intense stare. Hermione played for time and took a gulp of her butterbeer, contemplating her answer.

"Maybe, it because I've seen and experienced things they haven't," Hermione thought about her time hunting Horcruxes, the final battle, her friends dying. A crease formed between Tom's eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I've seen things that many of these girls never will, things that will be with me forever. I guess things like that change a person forever." She didn't really want to get into this; it was painful to think about, but Hermione didn't think Tom would let it go so easily.

"I've heard you at night. Are your dreams about those things?" He asked softly.

She cringed. Even thought she knew Tom was different, she didn't like the thought of him seeing her at her weakest.

"Yes," she replied trying not to cry. She clenched her jaw, and decided it was time to slip in the potion. Hermione didn't want to let this conversation go any further. She pulled her wand into her hand under the table and pointed it at a pot rack hanging from the ceiling. "_Reducto_" Hermione thought, calling on her non-verbal magic. The metal pots fell to the ground with a loud bang. In the few seconds when Tom turned his head to watch the disturbance, Hermione poured a few drops into his glass. When he turned back, Hermione was looking at the commotion where the house elves were rushing to clear up the mess, a concerned expression on her face.

She took a sip of her butterbeer. To her satisfaction, Tom did the same. Hermione inwardly celebrated, it only took one sip to take effect. In a few hours, the Hate Potion would be fighting off the effects of Amortentia. Tom would be well on his way to learning how to love. The only misgiving Hermione had about her plan was the fact that it would be painful. As time goes on the pain would build each time Tom had a emotion similar to love. A slight prick of guilt tinged in the back of her mind. _It will all be worth it, _she told herself.

Hermione rose to walk back toward the Head Common room.

"Well, I still have homework to do. It was nice. Thank you, Tom," Hermione said. When Hermione left, Tom was still sitting by the fire drinking the rest of his butterbeer. _Please, let this work._

**{Always open for feedback and reviews. I'll probably be updating every few days.}**


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel

CHAPTER 7- The Duel

**{ Thanks for all of those wonderful reviews! They mean a lot :) ~ Lilac and Rose}**

At breakfast the next day, Hermione searched the room for a dark head at the Slytherin table, but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione's stomach clenched in fear. What if she had killed him? Or too sick to come to breakfast?

The moment these thoughts began to turn into hysteria, the doors opened into the Great hall and her stomach eased. There he was. Striding straight-backed and head high with his usual presence of power and haughtiness. He caught her eye before he sat down facing her. Deep in those dark eyes, was something Hermione had never seen before. She didn't know how to describe it.

"Hermione. _Hermione?_" Ella practically shouted

"Yes?"

Hermione looked toward Ella who had a smug smile on her face.

"Did I see you making eyes at Tom?"

"What?! NO! No way! I was NOT gazing at Tom!" Hermione replied a bit too quickly.

"Oh, really?" That smug smile still playing around her lips.

"Yes, really! Why would I be staring at Tom?!"

"Maybe…because you fancy him?" Ella raised her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione spluttered.

"I…why would I…you…I…your mad!" she finished.

"Oooh, look! I see Tom looking at you!"

Hermione whipped her head around only to find Tom calmly reading the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking a cup of coffee. Hermione faced Ella and found the girl giving her a Cheshire cat grin.

"You _do!_" she exclaimed

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I admit I find him slightly attractive."

"_Slightly attractive?_ Hermione you've been at this for a week! I know you! Your much too smart to make a little crush distract you from lessons. If this was some little attraction, you would have stopped long ago," Ella said skeptically

"Think what you will. If you will excuse me, I need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said uncomfortably. With that, she flounced toward the Entrance Hall, not noticing the smug grin Ella shot at her back. In her haste to leave, Hermione also missed the subject of their earlier conversation gazing at her retreating form as she left the Great Hall.

Hermione settled down in her seat just as the rest of the class began to file in. Professor Merrythought walked in and placed herself at the front of the room.

"Today, we will be trying something different for a change," she announced "We will be practicing dueling. Now, I will pair you up according to your magical aptitude. There will be _no_ arguing. Potter…Prewett. Fawcett…Parkingson," she said pointing to each student in turn. And on she went until she reached Hermione's name.

"Evans…Riddle" Just her luck. Hermione's heart beat faster and her stomach clenched, but not with fear. She was embarrassed about her conversation at breakfast. Hermione almost laughed. Here she was about to face the most powerful dark wizard of all time and she was worried about some silly crush.

"Please, stand up" Professor Merrythought said raising her wand. All the students stood up and the desk and chairs vanished.

"You may now get into your pairs" The class erupted into chatter as they divided and spread around the room.

Hermione reluctantly walked to the corner where Tom was standing.

"Evans," he nodded in greeting.

"Ah…hello, Riddle," Hermione began awkwardly. Thankfully, Hermione was saved from trying to make further conversation by Professor Merrythought.

"Now, class. You're to face your partner and bow. When I say the word, you may begin. The winner is the first to disarm or immobilize your partner."

Hermione steeled herself. Her competitiveness began to bubble up inside her. She _would _win this duel. She wouldn't let Tom beat her. She can handle this. It's just another duel. Hermione tightened her hand around her wand and fell into her dueling stance. Opposite her, Tom was doing the same.

"One…two…three…duel!"

Hermione was the first to attack. "_Immobilus!_" she thought. Tom was momentarily taken aback but he conjured a shield just before the spell hit. He sent back a blue curse, but Hermione blocked it.

_"Tarantellegra!_" He blocked that too and shot a leg-locker curse back. Hermione was becoming frustrated at her lack of progress and redoubled her efforts.

"_Avis!_" A flock of canaries shot out of her wand. With a casual wave of his wand, Tom transfigured the birds into harmless feathers and smirked.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled. Tom stumbled, but quickly recovered and raised his wand. He sent a spell Hermione didn't know towards her. Hermione was too quick for him. "Protego!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione's curse was so strong it broke through his shield and he was blasted into the stone wall behind and lay crumbled against it, his usually perfect hair disheveled. Hermione's heart stopped, she hadn't meant to cause him any real pain. She rushed toward him and kneeled at his side. Hermione had been so focused on the duel that she hadn't noticed that the whole class had to stopped to watch. Professor Merrythought bustled over and clucked over Hermione and Tom.

"Over shot it a bit, Miss Evans?" she clucked, "Well, then you better take him to the hospital wing"

Hermione nodded and waved her wand to levitate Tom's limp form in front of her. She rushed out of the room. What had she been thinking? That spell was much too strong. And now, it was her fault he was lying unconscious.

As she entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey's predecessor bustled over and tisked.

"That bed over there, will be fine," Madame Bedford pointed at a bed by the far wall.

Hermione gently laid him down on the sterile white sheets and watched as the nurse checked him over.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked anxiously. Seeing Tom lying motionless on the bed was unnerving, she was so used to him being alert and observant.

"Yes, dearie, but he will have to stay the night," she smiled down at her.

"May I stay here?"

"Yes, you may. I daresay he would rather see his girlfriend's pretty face when he wakes than this old one but you better be scarce by curfew," Madam Bedford said sternly. Hermione blushed fiercely at the nurse's assumption but didn't argue. Hermione nodded her agreement and settled down into the straight back chair next to the bed.

"When he wakes, you best make him take this. It'll help with the pain." The old nurse set a small bottle of a periwinkle potion on the side table and walked back to her office.

Hermione gazed at Tom's sleeping form, even paler than usual against the crisp white sheets. He looked oddly calm and relaxed. He was usually so tense and put together. His usually perfectly parted hair was mussed and untidy and hanging in his face. Hermione liked it better this way. She brushed his soft hair out of his face with her hand. She felt so tired. For the past week, her dreams had been wrought with nightmares. She hadn't had a full nights sleep in days. Maybe, she would just laid her head down for a bit. Hermione hesitantly leaned down and rested her head on the bed in front of her. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

TOM'S PERSPECTIVE

Tom's whole body ached, especially his head. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to find himself in the bright Hospital Wing. For a moment, he was slightly confused but then he remembered what had brought him here in the first place. That Evans was something else. She was the only person that had ever beaten him at a duel and he respected her for it. To be honest, he hadn't known what to expect when he faced her. He knew she was a powerful witch but was taken aback she fought with the ease of a fully trained auror. That first spell had taken him aback. It took everything Tom had to hold out as long as he had. Evans was not to be fooled with.

Ever since Hogsmeade, he couldn't get her out of his head. He had actually begun using Occlumency in the hopes she would go away. But no. She was still there. Then, this morning when he made eye contact with her there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how to describe it.

It was at that moment he realized the steadily rising and falling form to the right of him. Evans. There was the same feeling as at breakfast, but this time he could identify its effects. It felt like a warm fire was inside him warming his body.

Her bushy head was resting next to him on the bed so her unruly curls fell close to his hand. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to brush them back from her face. The moment he touched her, a searing pain started somewhere in his abdomen. Tom sucked in a breath. Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone. Strange.

**{Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think}**


	8. Chapter 8: An Offer

CHAPTER 8- An Offer

**{Hey everybody! So sorry about being so long to continue Tom and Hermione's story, but I've been traveling. So new chapters might come out as soon as you might like. BUT, it's here now. So I hope you like it.}**

Hermione woke up stiff-necked, to a dark hospital wing. She hadn't really meant to sleep that long. She slowly got up from the bed and was surprised to find Tom already up, reading one of his many books. Hermione's widened as she realized her situation. How long had he been up? Had she been drooling? She reached up a hand to check. Tom put down his book and looked at her.

"I…ah… wanted to see if you were going to be alright," Hermione said awkwardly by way of explaination.

He raised his eyebrows as reply, but Hermione could see a shadow of surprise in his eyes.

"Madame Bedford said to take that once you woke up." Hermione pointed to the small bottle still lying next to the bed.

"What is it for?" Tom said warily

"The pain you sustained from my spell," Hermione said. Now that she had recovered from the shock, she was rather proud of herself. She had singlehandedly knocked out Lord Voldemort with nothing less than a well placed stunning spell.

When he didn't reach for the potion, Hermione said "Well, aren't you going to take it?"

"No, I'd rather not"

"Oh, honestly! Just take the potion. I'm sure you must be in pain."

"I can handle it," Tom said apathetically.

Hermione snatched the bottle from the table and handed it to him, an expectant expression on her face. "Drink," she ordered. He stared at the tiny vial for a moment before sighing and looking up at Hermione.

"If it will make you calm down, Evans. You're carrying on as if I almost died." With that, he lifted the bottle to his lips and downed it in one swig. He grimaced as the foul tasting potion passed his lips.

"Happy?" Tom said as Hermione settled back into the wooden seat.

"Ecstatic. What were you thinking? You scared me half to death."

"It really wasn't my choice to be knocked unconscious. That was one powerful spell." To her surprise, Hermione saw his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Sorry about that," Hermione shifted uneasily as she waited for his response.

"I've never lost a duel, Evans. But I'm glad I lost to you" He said the last few words mostly to himself so Hermione had to strain to hear them. As she took in their meaning, she felt warm inside like she'd just taken a sip of firewhiskey. It must have taken a lot for Tom to say these words. He was a very proud person. Admitting defeat was just something he did not do.

"Ah, you're up! Good. Now, boy, has she given you your potion?," Madame Bedford interrupted.

"Yes, Madame Bedford," Tom said politely.

The mediwitch nodded in satisfaction. "Now you," she turned to look at Hermione. "It's past curfew. You best skedaddle. Go on!" She made a shooing motion as she ushered Hermione out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione took once last look at Tom and left him to Madame Bedford's ministrations.

The next morning, Hermione was up at the crack of dawn. She wanted to get down to the Great Hall early. For what (or whom), she wouldn't let herself admit. Hermione took more time than usual in front of the mirror that morning, trying out a few charms to tame her unruly hair. They worked relatively well. Her chestnut hair now fell over her shoulders in soft curls. Hermione grabbed her book bag from the bed.

Hermione sat down at the sparse Gryffindor table and Tom was nowhere to be seen. She spent the rest of breakfast politely answering Ella's questions with one or two word answers or a nod of agreement. Tom make an appearance until Charms that morning. When he sat down in his usual place beside her, she surreptitiously glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was his usual proud, silent self, albeit the way he carried himself told her that he was still a bit sore. Hermione was satisfied; he didn't seem to have sustained any lasting damage. At least, he seemed not to blame her for his injuries. The rest of the class period was spent in silent note taking and when the bell rang for break, Hermione hurried out of the classroom.

She walked towards the Library for some peace and quiet and someplace to organize her thoughts, but was stopped by Abraxas Malfoy.

"Hello Evans," he drawled with every bit of self-importance as his grandson in the future.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged

"I saw your little duel yesterday. Very impressive"

"I'm glad you think so," Hermione said dully.

"Not many people can beat Tom Riddle."

"Oh?" Hermione was on guard. Slytherins never went out of their way to talk to Gryffindors, even if they were Head Girl. The casual tone of his conversation made this situation even more suspicious.

"Yes. Now I have a proposition for you, Evans. I would like you to join my club. You would be a valuable asset, even if you are a _Gryffindor_."

"Ah, no." Hermione had an inkling of what kind of club he was talking about. She didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy. He gave her the creeps.

"No?" Malfoy obviously wasn't accustomed to not getting what he wanted.

"No," Hermione repeated. Malfoy stepped toward her, a menacing expression on his face.

"Listen here, Evans, you _are_ going to join my Knights."

"I don't think I will" Malfoy's expression turned thunderous. He took another step toward her, so they were nose to nose, only inches apart.

TOM

Madame Bedford wouldn't release Tom from the Hospital Wing until his first lesson, Charms. No matter how much he tried to persuade her, she was adamant that he was still too "weak" to be up to breakfast in the Great Hall. Her resistance was something; not many people could stand firm under Tom's flattery. She insisted on giving him one last check up before letting him out of her clutches.

Charms was a dull affair, the highlight being Evans' glances out of the corner of her eye when she thought he couldn't see and the odd occasion when their eyes actually met. Tom still didn't understand why that mattered so much to him and was still contemplating this then when he left the classroom for break.

Younger students parted way for him as he walked towards one of the more secluded corridors. He really needed to sort out these thoughts.

"Evans, you will not refuse me" Tom heard Malfoy's voice dripping with malevolence. Tom was filled with an inexplicable anger and quickened his step.

"You heard me, _NO,"_ Evans spat. Tom turned a corner to find a fuming Malfoy and an apparently calm Evans, but Tom could tell just from her stance that she was moments away from drawing her wand. Malfoy was about to reply when he noticed Tom's tall form heading his way.

"Is anything wrong, Evans?" Tom asked her while staring at Malfoy, channeling all his anger into his gaze.

"No, I think we were just finished," she said coolly. Malfoy gave her one more furious look before stalking away.

"Are you alright?" Tom said quietly still trying to banish the feelings that had fought their way to the surface when Malfoy was threatening Evans.

"Yes. Thank you, Tom" Evans replied not noticing Tom's reaction to the way she said his name until she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the softness that had crept unknowingly into his face. He never willingly let anyone call him by his first name, but coming from Evans it was somehow acceptable.

Tom suddenly gasped and jerked a hand to his abdomen. That burning pain was back stronger than before, but just like in the Hospital Wing the burning lasted less than a minute. But those few seconds were all it took for Hermione to look at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Tom?" Evans whimpered. Tom straightened up to his full height and tried to banish the lingering pangs.

"Did I do that?" she whispered, eyes shining. For some reason, Tom hated seeing her like that. Afraid and scared.

"No" Whatever it was, Tom was sure Evans had nothing to do with it. It felt nothing like the ache he felt after their duel. This was different.

"I'm sure it was nothing." He said trying to reassure her. He wasn't sure why we wanted to make her feel better. If it was anyone else, he could have cared less.

**{Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!}**


	9. Chapter 9: Damage

CHAPTER 9- Damage

**{Thanks for all your awesome reviews. I had trouble getting through this chapter, but here it is. I hope you like it}**

Hermione was eating dinner amongst the cheerful chatter of the Great Hall, trying to tackle the mound of food Ella had placed on her plate.

Tom Riddle had protected her. _Tom Riddle._ His dark head was nowhere to be seen at the Slytherin table when she glanced across the room. Hermione was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the person that had caused her so much pain had saved her. Malfoy had cornered her in the deserted corridor to force her to join the Knight of Walpurgis. Hermione was about to draw her wand when Tom showed up staring down Malfoy with a frightening look in his eyes. Then after Malfoy had slinked away, Tom had asked if she was all right with an uncharacteristic softness that made Hermione melt. She had replied without thinking. For days now, she had been calling Tom by his first name in her head for days, but the look he gave her took Hermione aback and made it worth it. All his barriers were down. His dark eyes held a genuine softness to them. Then the moment was ruined when Tom doubled over in pain. Hermione felt so helpless, seeing him like that. He was supposed to be strong not weak. It made her want to cry while he was in pain. But the thing that made Hermione feel like a knife was stuck in her chest was that she was doing this to him. It was her fault he had to go through this pain, hers and hers alone. The only thing that made Hermione feel better is the fact that the Hate Potion would make him better in the end. She'll just have to keep telling herself that. She wished it would end, but she had a feeling it was just beginning.

Hermione set down her fork in defeat. She couldn't eat, there was no point. She was too distracted.

What Hermione didn't understand why it was Malfoy that approached her about the Knights, not Tom. She was beginning to think that Tom might not be the horrible person they thought he was. Sure, he might have turned into Voldemort later, but he wasn't that now. Not now. This Tom had not turned totally dark. There was still goodness in Tom. She had seen it today in his actions and words. It was just his circumstances that had turned him into the dark lord.

Hermione was determined to not let that happen to Tom. Not her tom.

TOM

The very thought of Malfoy made Tom's blood boil. Tom clenched his hands and looked around at the scant number students in the library daring them to come any closer. Why did the thought of Malfoy and Evans together bother him so much? He put his head in his hands. What was happening to him? He shouldn't have annoyed Malfoy like that, he knew better than that. Things were already tense as it is, but there was something about Evans that made him forget about everything else. She made him feel different, want to be different.

"Riddle" Tom looked up, ready to curse the person who dared bother him and stiffened.

Evans.

Why does she always seem to see him at his weakest?

"Evans," he greeted. She looked nervous, and kept shifting her gaze periodically so she couldn't focus directly on his face. She finally seemed to decide on something and sat down opposite him.

"Thank you again for what you did," she said.

"I'm sure you could have handled him" Tom replied honestly

Evans blushed prettily. "But you made Malfoy go away."

"I should have done much more" Tom said darkly. If Malfoy ever touched Evans again…

"Riddle..I..uh" For some reason, Tom was disappointed that she had reverted to calling him by his last name again.

"Yes?"

HERMIONE

She had been about to say, "_I'm sorry"_ but had decided to change tracks at the last second. What was she supposed she say? I'm sorry that you're in pain and it's all my fault? Oh and by the way I slipped Hate Potion into your drink to do this? Tom looked up waiting for an answer.

"Well, thank you again, Riddle. See you later," she said in a rush and got up from the table.

Out in the safety of the corridor, Hremione replayed the conversation with Tom in her head while slowly walking towards her common room. She had no idea why she went over to talk to him in the first place. She had nothing to say. When she saw him in his dark corner of the library, Hermione found herself gravitating towards his hunched form. Something about Tom made her want to be near him.

"Evans" Malfoy's pointed face appeared directly in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sighed. She was tired, confused, and annoyed. Malfoy was not going to get in her way.

"I want to finish our conversation."

"Funny, I thought the subject was closed." Hermione said and tried to walk past Malfoy, but he blocked her path again.

"No, Evans. It was not closed. I told you you're going to join my Knights and you will. Whether you join voluntarily or otherwise," Malfoy growled menacingly.

"I _said _NO, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione felt like her stomach had dropped to her feet. Malfoy's face was suspicious and showed the same sneer as his grandson.

"What did you just call me?"

"I used your name" Hermione tried to make up for her disastrous mistake. This could ruin everything.

"No, you didn't, Evans. You called me Draco. And as far as I know, my name is Abraxas _not _Draco"

"My mistake then. If you excuse me I need to get to the library." Hermione said as confidently as she could. She walked off in the direction she came back straight and head held high. She would not show Malfoy her slip up had unnerved her.

"There's something different about you Evans. And I intend to find out what," Malfoy called after her.

Once around the corner, Hermione broke into a run, desperate to get to the safety and comfort of the library. She walked briskly to the back to find someplace private, so she could break down in peace.

Finally, Hermione sat down in a dark alcove somewhere in the Herbology section, tears running down her face. What was she going to do? This could be a disaster. If anyone knew where she came from, they could use the information to do horrible things, worse than Voldemort. It would be all her fault. Malfoy knew something was going on, he was too smart. What would her friends say? She could see all their disappointed faces. Their deaths would be in vain.

Hermione groaned. Why did he have look so much like his grandson? For a moment, Hermione felt like she was back in her own time, where nothing else mattered besides grades and her friends and her only problems were Malfoy's taunts.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione glanced up to find Tom's handsome face, a strange expression on his face. "I'm fine. Don't worry," she waved him off.

"You don't look fine," he said softly.

"It's nothing. Don't' worry" Hermione repeated.

"What happened? Was it Malfoy, again?"

Hermione debated telling him. If she said it was Malfoy, would Tom do something stupid? If she didn't answer, he would still assume it was Malfoy and still do something stupid. Hermione decided on a half-truth.

"Partly, but I had it handled. I'm just very stressed and I broke down, that's all." Tom's face grew stony.

"Tom, promise me you won't do anything. It'll just make it worse." Hermione said. He didn't reply and his gaze held a stony glint.

"Please," Hermione pleaded and placed a hand on his arm. He immediately stiffed and looked down at her arm and back up at her again. "Please," Hermione repeated softly.

"Alright. But on one condition." Tom said seriously.

"What?" Hermione said warily and removed her arm, regretting it instantly.

"You have to tell me the rest of the problem"

"Why?" Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"I would like to know what made Hermione Evans cry," Tom stared down at Hermione with an expression that made Hermione want to kiss him. He looked like he actually cared about her; like he was able to hunt down whatever had dared hurt her no matter what it takes. Hermione blinked and the expression was gone. Had she imagined it?

"Ok, but I retain the right of not answering a question," Hermione sighed.

"I'll take what I can get, Evans," Tom said. Hermione watched as he sat down in the same alcove Hermione had just vacated.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Sit," he ordered, pointed toward the seat next to him and Hermione reluctantly sat down beside him.

"What do you want to know?"

"What made you run back to the library?"

"I said something I'm going to regret. It could ruin everything." Hermione replied honestly.

"Everything?"

"Everything I've worked for. Next question."

"What else made you cry?" Hermione had known this was coming. How could she tell him without lying horribly?

She sighed. "I've had to do something, and it's costing me more than I thought it would." This was true. She never dreamed seeing Tom in pain would affect her so much, but it had.

"What did you do?"

"Not my secret to tell," Hermione said. That was a lie, she should tell Tom, she really should, but she couldn't. Hermione couldn't bear his reaction.

"You don't like Malfoy? Many girls would give their right arm to have his attention." his question caught Hermione off guard.

"Like him? He's a disgusting, spoiled, git. Why would I like him?," Hermione scoffed. Tom visibly relaxed. Why would that bother him?

"Why did you come back here, of all places?" he asked, changing topic.

"The library was always there for me. It always has answers, never failed yet. And I always feel safe here. Books aren't biased"

Tom nodded like he solved a great problem.

"I agree. The library gives me more friendship than anyone else," Tom replied.

"And the smell is wonderful. All that knowledge, just waiting to be read. I smelled that in the Amortentia."

"I did too," Tom said quietly. Hermione felt like a great understanding had passed between them. She had never met anyone who felt the same as she did about books. No one didn't understand like Tom did.

"Thank you, Tom" Hermione whispered and on impulse, leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before rushing out of the library. She didn't want to wait and see what would happen.

TOM

"Thank you, Tom"

Thank you? Thank you for what?

Then she kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the library. Tom raised a hand to touch the place where her lips had brushed his cheek. He felt wonderful, like he could do anything. Suddenly, the pain in his abdomen rushed back, longer this time. Tom breathed deeply as it passed.

This was something more than residual curse damage.

**{Thanks for reading! Please Review!}**


	10. Chapter 10: Wounded

CHAPTER 10- Wounded

**{Thanks for the reviews. Sorry these updates have been taking so long, but I promise I won't abandon Hermione and Tom.}**

Hermione spent the next day trying to avoid Malfoy and forcing herself not to blush whenever Tom was in the vicinity. What must he think of her? Her actions even surprised Hermione. She had been hoping to squash the fluttery feeling she felt when Tom was near, but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Quite the opposite, the butterflies seemed to have morphed into full grown hippogriffs. They really were a nuisance. She couldn't concentrate during Charms. His presence always caused her to become the biggest scatterbrain.

Hermione had to do something. She would not let Tom affect her studies. It won't happen.

She made up her mind. Tonight, she would talk to Tom and sort out her feelings for him.

That night after dinner, Hermione sat in her favorite overstuffed armchair and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She was determined to face Tom the moment he walked through that door.

Unfortunately, Tom didn't show up until midnight. Hermione was lightly sleeping when she heard the soft creak of the portrait hole. Tom's tall form stepped into the common room, slightly bent as if burdened with all the world's problems. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Tom had slight rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.

Tom stopped short when he saw Hermione's tense figure.

"You know it's past curfew don't you?" Hermione asked sharply, her tone betraying the anxiety she felt at his absence. She had fallen asleep against her will, waiting for the moment when Tom would return.

"Yes, Evans. I can tell time," he said.

"Well? Where were you? I was worried," she said shortly. Hermione had an inkling of where he was, but wanted to here it from his mouth.

"Out," Tom said shortly.

"Out where?" she asked keenly

"Just out," he said evasively

"You were meeting the Knights weren't you," Hermione said softly.

Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Evans," he gulped "Why do you know that?"

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes, Evans, it does. How do you know?" Tom said sternly.

"That's what Malfoy wanted. For me to join the Knights. And you disappear for hours every week. I figured it out," she shrugged.

"And you said no," he stated.

"I said no."

"Why did he want you?" Tom said hoarsely.

"He saw us dueling and wouldn't take no for an answer," she shrugged.

"Don't you dare let him win, Evans. Don't"

Hermione was surprised. Tom seemed so adamant that she didn't join. What had changed from now and Voldemort? What had made him the inhuman beast?

"Why?"

"Once you're in, you can't get out. You'll regret it every day," Tom said softly.

"Yes, you can, Tom," he looked up as she said his name "There's always a way."

He shook his head. "No, there isn't, not for me"

"Tom…" Hermione placed a hand on his arm. He hissed in pain. She looked down at his left arm and slowly rolled up his sleeve, dreading what she would find.

A deep, long gash ran the length of his forearm, crudely bandaged with a scrap of material.

"Tom..how…how did you get this?" Hermione's voice shook.

"Tom?" she said warningly

"Malfoy," he said and Hermione swelled with anger.

"Why?" she bit out.

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does, Tom! Why did Malfoy hurt you?"

"I got in his way"

"What does that _mean_?" she hissed

"Evans…please, just drop it. It's over now anyway"

Hermione sighed and decided to corporate for now, but Tom had definitely not heard the last of this.

"Come here. Let me have a look at your arm," she led Tom over to the couch to sit down. Hermione slowly unraveled the cloth from his arm and barely held in a gasp as she examined the wound. It was a lot worse than she originally thought; the gash ran a lot deeper. There was half congealed blood close to the surface but the rest was still flowing freely. She cleaned the wound with a quick _Tergeo_ to better see the damage. Green veins ran along his gash, a cursed wound. Hermione felt a rush of loathing toward Malfoy. How _dare_ he hurt Tom?

"Tom…this is going to hurt," she warned him

"Go on, then," he said his eyes fixed on her face.

Hermione gathered up her strength. This was going to take all her energy and concentration. She had only read about the spell in theory, she had never preformed it, but it was the only way.

"_Vulnera Sanentur"_ Hermione looked at Tom who now had his eyes closed and jaw sat, but didn't make a sound. The bleeding eased up immediately but didn't completely stop.

"_Vulnera Sanentur," _she repeated. The skin slowly knitted back together.

For the last time Hermione said, "_Vulnera Sanentur"_ All trace of a wound was gone. Tom immediately relaxed and leaned back against the couch in relief eyes still closed.

Seeing his relief, Hermione suddenly appreciated how much pain he actually had been in when he walked through that door. Yet he had hardly shown any weakness.

"Did you plan on fixing that yourself?" she asked. He would never have had the energy to do it himself.

He opened one eye to look at the witch, but didn't sit up. "I hadn't really gotten that far yet. I was mostly focused on not passing out in that corridor."

"Hermione. I meant what I said. _Don't _get tangled up with Malfoy. He wants you for something," he said now sitting upright suddenly serious.

"For what?"

"I don't know, but it isn't good. He's obsessed with you and I don't like it." Hermione could see the honesty and concern in his eyes.

"What does he want?"

"He told us all to tail you, to catch you alone. That's part of the reason he cursed me, I pointed out some of the flaws in his plan."

"Like what?"

Tom smirked. "I told him that no one would be able to stand a chance against you, with or without your wand"

"Really?" Hermione blushed.

"Yes. Malfoy didn't really like that," he smirked again but quickly turned serious. "Hermione. Promise you'll be careful." The silent plea in his eyes.

"I promise," she whispered. He relaxed a bit at her words. Hermione looked down at her handy work, tracing a finger over the skin that had been bloody just a few moments ago.

She looked up at Tom, his eyes fixed on her. Studying her features. Hermione knew then, she knew she cared about Tom, much more than she should.

**{Thanks for reading! :) I'd appreciate your reviews}**


	11. Chapter 11: Admission

CHAPTER 11- Admission

The moment Hermione stepped out of the common room the next morning; she was constantly tailed by an array of Slytherins. Tom had been right. Malfoy had ordered his followers to watch her every move. In addition, Tom had volunteered to follow Hermione under the pretense of making sure Malfoy's Knights do their jobs, but in reality, he was present to protect her, should the need arise. Whenever she saw one of Malfoy's creeps, Tom was there hovering in the shadows. As long as he was near, Hermione knew they wouldn't be able to hurt her. She had no doubts about his magical abilities. No one could stand a chance against Tom. _Except me, _she mentally laughed.

The next week passed extremely slowly. Hermione spent as much time as she could in the safety of the common room, only venturing out for meals and lessons. Minutes after she would enter the common room, Tom would be right behind her. Rather than being annoying, the fact that Tom cared that much about her safety made her feel wonderful. However, on Friday night, he broke his routine. After dinner, Hermione hurried off to the Head common room as usual, but Tom didn't follow. Finally, after an hour, the portrait hole opened.

"Tom, I was so—Malfoy!" Hermione screamed and tried to pull out her wand, but Malfoy disarmed her.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Evans," he said with a sinister smile "You're coming with me." He raised his wand and a purple spell shot out of the end and all Hermione could see was black.

TOM

Tom groaned and sat up in a dark broom cupboard. There was a dull ache at the back of his head where something or someone had hit him from behind with a curse.

"Stupid," he whispered to himself. He should have seen that one coming. Now, because of him, Hermione could be in trouble. Tom had no idea how long he had been out and quickly stood up; intent on finding Hermione. Tom stood up and tried the handle of the door. Locked. He chuckled under his breath. Malfoy thought a simple locking charm could hold him hostage? With a casual flick of his wand, the door flew open.

Tom raced down the corridor to the common room portrait and practically screamed the password. He emerged into their plush common room. There was no sign of a struggle, but no sign of Hermione either. Tom stepped further into the room and scanned his surroundings until a dark piece of wood caught his eye. Hermione's wand was lying on the floor by the fireplace. That's when he knew something was wrong. Hermione would never have left her wand in such an unprotected place.

Without another thought, Tom turned on his heel and rushed off to the seventh floor corridor, his face set and determined. Malfoy was going to pay for this. He won't let anything happen to Hermione, she was too important to him. As this thought ran across his mind, he realized it was true. She really was important to him. All his life he had never had anyone to care about, he had always thought caring was a weakness, but ever since Hermione had come she had been wheedling her way into Tom's thought and heart. How had that happened? Tom felt the now familiar pain in his abdomen and gritted his teeth. He _won't _let that stop him. He _will_ get to Hermione no matter what it takes. Once in front of the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of trolls dressed in tutus, Tom thought, "_Help me save Hermione_" and walked past the wall three times. On the third pass, a door appeared. Tom reached out a hand and grasped the door handle. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside the dark torch lit room. Hermione's tortured screams reverberated around the room. Malfoy's back was to the door, his wand held aloft as he tortured Hermione. Tom felt anger course through him, overpowering the burning pain in his stomach.

"Are you ready to talk yet, Evans?" Malfoy spat. Hermione gasped and looked up at Malfoy. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Tom's shadowy form and quickly flicked back up to Malfoy's face. Tom nodded slowly.

"Never," she whispered weakly.

"_Cruc-" _Malfoy tried to say, but he was silenced when Tom threw a curse at his back. Malfoy flew into the wall opposite. His head his the stone with a loud _thunk_ and he slid down into a heap on the floor.

Tom rushed over to Hermione and she threw her arms around him tightly.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he said steadily and looked her in the eyes. She nodded. Now that Malfoy was sufficiently incapacitated, Tom felt the fire in his abdomen returning full force. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight it much longer.

"Thank you, Tom," she whispered hoarsely.

"Hermione, I don't know what I would have done if he…," he tried to say, but he suddenly felt Hermione's lips on his. Recovering from his surprise, he returned the kiss before the pain suddenly heightened. Tom gasped and doubled over in pain.

"Tom?" Hermione whimpered.

Gradually, the fire spread throughout his limbs and the rest of his body. The pain became too much for his body to handle and Tom fell to the floor unconscious.

HERMIONE

Hermione watched as Tom fought the pain building inside him, tears streaming down her face. She knew what was happening to him, but that didn't make it any less painful. He hit the floor with a thud, unconscious.

"TOM!" she screamed, sobbing. She had to get him to the hospital wing. She needed help. Quickly, Hermione sent a patronus to the only person she knew who _could _ help, Dumbledore. Sooner than she thought possible, Dumbledore appeared at Hermione's shoulder and took in the situation.

Without a word, he quickly conjured stretchers for Malfoy and Tom and walked out of the room towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione followed in his wake, her mind rapidly conjuring up explanations for the situation.

"Madame Bedford" Dumbledore called into the room.

The woman rushed out of her office with a worried expression on her face.

"These two boys have been rendered unconscious. Can you please take care of them while I speak to Miss Evans?"

She nodded and proceeded to levitate Malfoy and Tom onto beds.

"Miss Evans, I believe we have a lot to sort out. Will you please come to my office?"

Hermione nodded and took one last look at Tom's limp form. He was safe, she told herself. Madame Bedford will take care of him, but she still didn't like to leave him. Hermione knew that at the moment, the pressing matter was speaking to Dumbledore.

Hermione entered Dumbledore office and took the chair opposite him.

"Could you please recount the situation?"

Hermione decided the best course of action was the truth. She told him everything. The Hate Potion, the fact that Tom wasn't the leader of the Knight of Walpurgis, how she was being followed, her suspicions that Tom was the scapegoat for all of Malfoy's crimes, and finally what had happened in the Room of Requirement.

"So you see, sir, Tom really isn't the person that did all those things. Malfoy has been ordering him to take pretend to be the leader."

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles and gave her a look that made Hermione feel like she was being x-rayed.

"It's true, sir"

"I believe you, Miss Evans. I have been known to make mistakes in the past. I am truly glad that Tom was one of them," he said.

Hermione felt relieved at his easy acceptance of her story.

"But I have one question, Miss Evans. Do you believe you have succeeded in your mission? I am right in assuming that it was Tom you were sent to change?"

"I hope so, sir. But now that I know the truth about the Knights, it might not make any difference. Malfoy was the true leader, he could very well take the place of Tom in the future," she said.

"I believe I may have a solution. Being a rather gifted wizard, I have certain abilities that come in handy in situations like these. When Mr. Malfoy, wakes up he will have no memory of his secret organization and neither will any of his knights, except, of course, Tom"

"You would do that, sir?" Hermione said hope ringing in her voice. This would solve all her problems.

"I would ," Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Now, I believe you would like to go and see Tom. He should be awake by now." Hermione got up to leave and was about to open the door when Dumbledore said, "Miss Evans" She looked back. "I believe the worst is over"

"I believe so too, sir," she said.

* * *

Tom was sitting up in bed when Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing, looking anxious. He immediately relaxed as he saw her enter the room.

"Where were you?" Tom said huskily. Hermione could sense the worry he had been feeling before she had entered the room.

"I had to speak to Dumbledore."

"What did he want?" Tom said suspiciously.

"I told him what happened. I think he said something about talking to you later, once you're recovered."

"Madame Bedford, told me what's wrong with me," he said quietly looking down at his sheets.

"Oh?" Hermione said shakily.

"Was it true? That I couldn't love, before?" he said without looking up.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did you give me the potion, Hermione?" Finally, he looked up, searching her face.

"Yes," she breathed

Tom looked back down so Hermione couldn't see his face.

"I didn't know what I was missing. I never had anyone to care about…until you. Hermione, thank you," Tom looked up, all of his defenses down.

Hermione felt tears sliding down her face as he said this. This was more than he could hope for; she had expected him to be at least slightly angry with her for what she did.

"Thank you," he whispered again reached out a hand to cup her face before gently kissing her.

"Tom, I have something to…"

"Now, Mr. Riddle. Time for your potion." Madame Bedford interrupted.

She handed him the little bottle of sleep potion and Tom swallowed it obediently.

Hermione watched as Tom eyes slowly drooped shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Hermione felt slightly relieved at this interruption.

She had been about to confess the truth about herself. Hermione didn't know what to do, she knew it would be hard to keep her secret from him. Tom was so important to her. Instead of hating her for the Hate Potion, he thanked her. She had been so wrong about him. He had wormed his way into her heart like no one else.

"I think I love you, Tom," she whispered into the silence.

**{Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :) There's only a couple of chapters left!}**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**{This last chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it.}**

The next day dawned as bright and cheery as could be and Hermione resented it. How everyone be so happy and carefree when she was so anxious? She was still waging war with her logical side. To tell him or not to tell him?

She doubted that Tom would take it as well as he took the fact that she slipped him the Hate potion. In fact, she was positive he would not like it at all. Tom hates not knowing things. That's one thing that makes them so alike.

All morning, Tom was shut up with Dumbledore in his office, talking about who knows what. What's taking them so long? She needed to talk to Tom as soon as possible.

TOM

"Tom" Dumbledore said, nodding his head as the tall boy appeared in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore"

"I believe we have a few things that need to be straightened out."

"Of course," Tom said tonelessly. He was suspicious of the old man. The only time he ever sought out private conversation was when he was subtly accusing Tom of a crime.

"I have modified all of your friends' memories. No one remembers anything about your secret organization, the Knights of Walpurgis."

Tom was surprised and relieved all at once. He wouldn't have to answer to Malfoy anymore. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

Once he recovered from his initial shock, Tom became suspicious.

"And why did you do that, sir?"

"I spoke to Miss Evans about the situation. We agreed that this was best. Was she right in assuming that you have been forced to take credit for all of Mr. Malfoy's crimes?'

"Yes, sir"

"Then I am sorry to have accused you, Tom"

Professor Dumbledore continued to talk about the changes modifying the Knights memories would make and how Tom must be careful not to mention anything about their secret meetings. If he did, the reference might shatter the shield Dumbledore put up around those memories.

"Now, Tom, we must talk about you."

"What about me, sir?"

"Excuse me. I must be more specific. You and Miss Evans. She told me about the Hate Potion and how she administered it to you. I imagine it must have come as quite a shock."

"I figured out what was happening to me a few days ago, and put two and two together. Hermione was the only one who could've slipped me something."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are not furious for her meddling?"

"At first I was, but I thought about it. My life is a lot better than it was before. I have Hermione to thank for that" Why was he being to open to Dumbledore? This new emotion is going to take some getting used to.

"I am glad to hear that Tom. Miss Evans only ever had your best interest in mind. She cares quite a deal for you. That is something not many people have"

"I understand, sir"

"Good. And now we shall end this meeting. I'm sure you would like to speak to Miss Evans at length." He gave him a piercing stare, emphasizing his words. Tom nodded.

"Take care of her, Tom. She has been through a lot because of you." Tom felt like these words held a double meaning, but decided to not comment on it. He had a feeling Dumbledore wasn't just talking about the Knight of Walpurgis.

"Yes, sir" Tom said seriously. He intended to never let Hermione go again. Nothing will ever hurt her.

HERMIONE

Hermione got up from the floor when the door finally opened to Dumbledore's office. Tom's stepped out into the corridor and spotted Hermione.

"Tom, we need to talk," Hermione winced. The words sounded so cliché, but it was true. They did have a lot to talk about. It was now or never.

"Yes, we do," he said, his face blank. It didn't bother her like before. She knew him better now. Hermione had noticed he only reverted to this expression around when he was thinking.

"Outside? This might take a while"

Tom nodded.

They walked outside and sat down the very same beech tree Hermione had spent so many lazy days under with Ron and Harry. The thought of them enforced Hermione's decision. If this relationship was going to work, they needed to be truthful with each other.

If it didn't, then she will just have to think of a way to fix the mess she made of the past.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking how to start the conversation.

"What is it, Hermione?" Tom was staring at her now, noticing her agitation. Was she that easy to read?

"Tom, I haven't been entirely truthful," she said quietly

"About what?"

She sighed. How should she put this? "I'm not Hermione Evans," she said in one breath.

"What?" Tom said through narrowed eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And…I…I was born on September 19, 1979" She looked him straight on as she said this.

Tom had placed his mask back on his face; Hermione couldn't see how he was reacting.

"You're from the future?" He said slowly, seriously.

Hermione nodded cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I couldn't," she said in a small voice.

His eyes flashed. "Couldn't?"

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you now."

"Why? Why were you sent here?" he said dangerously. He was looking down so Hermione couldn't see his face. This was not good.

"I…can't, " she said in an even smaller voice.

Tom got up and turned his back on her.

"Tom," she pleaded "Please, don't leave"

"I need to think," he said without looking at Hermione. By now, Hermione was close to tears. Why did she have to open her big mouth?

He strode away to the castle and left Hermione under the beech tree.

_That was stupid, Hermione_.

TOM

Hermione Evans – no, _Granger_ – was from the future. Hermione _Granger _was from the future. He stalked toward the library and sat down in an alcove.

His mind was reeling. How could she have kept something like this from him? He was angry; angry she didn't tell him. He _loathed_ not knowing things. This changes everything.

_"No, it doesn't_" said an annoying voice that Tom had gained in the last 12 hours, a side effect of love.

Yes, it does, he told himself

_No, it doesn't_. _She's still the same Hermione. If it were you, you would have done the same. You might not even have had the guts to tell her._

Even the angry Tom, had to agree with that. He probably would have been too cowardly to tell Hermione. She was handing him weapons to hurt her with knowingly. She trusted him that much? The image of Hermione's tear stained face in the Room of Requirement swam into focus. He would never let something like happen to her again.

_You love her, _said the voice.

This time Tom agreed. He did love her.

HERMIONE

Hermione close the door to Dumbledore's office carrying a heavy stone basin. A few minutes after Tom had left, Hermione had gone to Dumbledore with a plan.

What she was about could have disastrous affects, but Dumbledore seemed to think it was a worthwhile idea. And Dumbledore was usually right about these things.

In the common room, Hermione sat down at a table and pulled out a piece of parchment and shakily wrote:

_Tom,_

_Come to the common room. Hopefully, you don't hate me for what I told you earlier and hopefully when you come, you'll understand why._

_Hermione._

She waved her wand over the parchment and the folded paper disappeared with a flash of flame. The same piece of parchment appeared in an alcove across the castle.

Tom opened the note and stood up immediately, setting course for the Head common room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, staring into the flames. There was a stone basin sitting in front of her with runes around the edge. She turned to look at him when he entered the room, her face pale.

"Over here," she said quietly, patting the spot beside her.

Silently, Tom obeyed.

"I'm going to show you why," Hermione whispered and took his hand. She slid off the couch and kneeled by the basin. Tom did the same.

"Put your face in the basin," she said. Tom looked down into the silvery substance, not quite liquid, not quite gas.

He looked up at her nervous face. Finally, he leaned in and felt his feet leaving the ground. He landed in what looked like a Quidditch Pitch, Hermione right beside him. Where the field would normally be, was a huge maze. He looked around and could see Hogwarts in the distance. The crowd was screaming and cheering wildly. Next to him, he could see a slightly younger Hermione with a tall red haired boy. This younger Hermione was extremely anxious and kept twisting her Gryffindor scarf in his hands. Tom looked toward his Hermione and could see her staring at him silently.

"Any minute now, down there." She pointed toward the opening of the maze.

Suddenly, there appeared a dark, bespectacled boy with untidy hair; clutching what a body. The Hermione next to him was the first to scream when the dark haired boy appeared, realized what no one else did. The boy was clutching a dead body.

"Harry!" the young Hermione screamed, "Harry!"

A much older looking Dumbledore, hurried over to the boy and turned him over. Yet, he refused to let go of the dead boy. The words _dead _and _Cedric Diggory _were screamed as the crowd realized what had happened. Tom looked over at his Hermione and saw tears making tracks down her face.

The memory changed. They were sitting the in Great Hall, decorated with black drapes. Dumbledore was at the front of the room, making a speech. Everyone looked solemn and mournful. Many girls were crying silently.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Whispers traveled throughout the crowd.

"It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own is an insult to his memory" (GOF 722)

Hermione took his hand as the memory changed again.

They were in the midst of a battle. Curses flying everywhere. Hermione was fighting a masked, cloaked man. She was winning. Suddenly a man in billowing robes, swooped through the duels leading a pale, blonde boy. The cloaked man and a few others followed as they fled through the castle.

The red haired boy ran up to the younger Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he said

"Yes," she said shakily "Where's Harry?"

"I dunno."

"We have to find him!"

"Hermione, McGonagall said to get to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure he's fine. He's with Dumbledore."

The memory changed.

This time they were in a tent of sorts. The red haired boy and Harry were lounging about the tent while Hermione was sitting in an armchair studying a book written in ancient runes.

"So what's the next horcrux?" the redhead said brightly.

Harry sighed.

"Ron, I told you. The locket, ring, and the diary are destroyed. All that's left is the snake, the cup, and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw." He ticked them off on his fingers.

"So where would they be?"

The boy sighed. It seemed like this conversation had been repeated many times.

"The snake is with Voldemort. But as for the other two, I don't know. Tom Riddle could have hidden them anywhere."

Tom's blood ran cold. Why were they talking about him? Hermione looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Wait," she said, "I'll explain after this last memory."

"But…" he started to say but the memory changed again.

They were back at Hogwarts; another battle was raging.

Hermione and two other girls were fighting a dark, heavily lidded woman. The woman threw a killing curse at the red head and another red haired woman ran towards her throwing her cloak off as she went.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed and proceeded to duel Hermione's previous opponent.

Finally, the woman threw a curse that hit her directly in the chest. The dark woman froze and toppled to the ground, dead. Someone screamed.

A pale, snakelike evil looking man raised his wand at the woman but someone yelled "_Protego!"_

Harry had appeared out of nowhere and stood facing the snake.

They taunted each other, Tom payed attention closely to their story.

"I'm going to stop you from ever hurting anyone again, Tom Riddle." Harry said and the snake sneered.

Tom's heart jumped to his throat. Surely he can't have turned into that monster? He looked towards Hermione,she was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't watch this. Let's go," she said. Tom nodded. He needed answers. Now.

They appeared back in the Head Common room. The place was very peaceful and serene compared to what Tom had just seen. The quiet seemed to mock him.

"Did.." he tried. "Did I turn into that?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Lord Voldemort."

"He's a monster. What did he do?"

"He gathered an army, he wanted to take over the Wizarding World to elimanate all Muggle borns from the 'true' wizards. He believed that muggleborns stole magic from purebloods. He grew stronger and stronger. People were so terrified of him; they wouldn't even speak his name. Finally, all the tension spilled over into a final battle. At Hogwarts. Harry faced him like you saw in the pensieve, but it didn't work out like he hoped. Both Voldemort and Harry were killed" she said seriously, tears pooling in her eyes. "After the Death Eaters saw their leader was dead, they killed everyone in sight. No one was left, except me and Dumbledore," she croaked.

She breathed deeply, trying to control her emotions.

"The Wizarding World was devastated. We had to do something, so Dumbledore sent me to the past."

"To change me?"

"No, to find the good in you, Tom, " she corrected softly "Dumbledore was sure we could save you…And he was right. You _are_ good, Tom"

"Then how did I turn into that creature?" he said sharply.

"You couldn't love," she said simply. "Voldemort became obsessed with immortality. He split his soul into seven. He became less than human." Hermione took his hand in both of hers.

"You will _never_ turn into that, Tom Riddle. I am sure of it. Not you. I won't let you…not when I love you," she said softly.

Tom looked up into her face. Hermione was guarded, she watched to see his reaction.

He leaned closer to Hermione and pressed his lips softly against hers. "I think... I love you too, Hermione. I can never tell you how glad I am that you came and meddled in my life. Thank you." Tom pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for not letting me turn into that," he whispered.

EPILOGUE

September 1, 1991

"Mum, slow down! The twins are going to get on the train with plenty of time to spare," Rose said. The young had curly, black hair and brown eyes, a mix of both her parents. They navigated through the crowds of King's Cross Station toward platform nine and three quarters.

"Yes, I know. But it's better to be safe," said the older woman impatiently. She looked just like her daughter except she had grey running through her brown curls.

"Hermione, calm down," said her husband with his soothing voice. He placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned closer.

"I'm sure Harry and Ron will still be there if you are a few seconds later than you expected," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione sighed and slowed her pace. "I know, Tom," she said "It's just I've waited 48 years to see them again"

Tom kissed her on the cheek. " I understand"

They arrived at the platform.

"All right, Margaret, we'll go first together," Tom said to his granddaughter. He took the luggage cart and they rushed toward the wall and vanished from sight.

" And I'll go with Oliver. Rose, you and William can follow," Hermione said.

"Come on, let's take it at a run," she said. She looked toward the boy. He nodded but still looked nervous at the prospect of running at a seemingly solid wall.

They appeared on the other side of the barrier, Rose and William right behind them. The Hogwarts Express was spewing steam onto the platform where children and their families were saying their goodbye's.

"Alright, you two, why do you and your parents find a compartment?" Tom said. Their family walked away and Hermione turned to her husband.

"Have you found them?"

"Not yet, let's walk a bit closer" he took Hermione's hand.

"There," she practically screamed.

Close to the train, stood the Potters. Harry was standing, listening to his mother's speech about proper behavior.

"And absolutely _no_ night time wandering," the woman said sternly.

"Yes, mum," Harry said.

Lily was soon distracted by an acquaintance and James took his chance.

He kneeled down in front of his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The first time you get caught by Filtch, I want you to look inside his confiscated goods cabinet for a blank sheet of parchment. I think you will find it useful," he said with a wink. "And Remember these words _I solemly swear that I'm up to no good."_

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Trust me. It's a gift from Sirius, Remus, and Me. Write when you get it, but don't tell your mum. She'll skin me alive," James said

Harry laughed and hugged his father.

Close by, Hermione was crying silently, watching the scene. Harry has his family. That's the way it's supposed to be.

She tore her eyes away from the father and son as she spotted a family all with flaming red hair.

"Ron, dear, just let me get the dirt off your nose," said Mrs. Weasley as she leaned toward her son with a handkerchief.

"Mum, I want see Harry!" Ron complained

"Just a moment, and then you can go talk to him." Ron allowed his mother to attack his nose and went off to talk to his friend.

Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione watching and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly

"Oh, yes" said Hermione wiping the tears from her cheeks "You have a wonderful family," she said and Tom squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm Molly Weasley"

Hermione shook her hand.

"I'm Hermione Riddle and this is my husband Tom"

Mrs. Weasley eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," she said. "My husband greatly appreciates your work in Muggle Relations, Mrs. Riddle"

"Tell him I said Thank you. We should meet over tea sometime, to discuss it more."

"Why, that would be lovely." Mrs. Weasley said surprised.

"What day would be good, dear?" Hermione asked Tom.

"How about Saturday?"

"Wonderful," Hermione clapped her hands. "I'll send you an owl with the address later today. It was wonderful meeting you Mrs. Weasley. I look forward to talking with you," she smiled.

Hermione was so happy; she was going to talk to the Weasley's again! They were like family.

Tom placed an arm around her again and led her towards their family where Rose and William were speaking with the Potters. The children were already safely on the train.

"Hello," Tom said.

"Hello, sir , I'm James Potter," James leaned over to shake his hand.

"Tom Riddle and this is my wife, Hermione," Tom replied. Hermione was shaking slightly and he put his arm around her again.

"We were just talking about the children, Mum," said Rose

"Yes?"

"The Potters have a child the same age, Harry"

"Oh, really. How wonderful."

"They already have it in their mind that they aren't going to be in Slytherin," William laughed.

Tom frowned. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"Yes, dear," Hermione laughed

The whistle blew announcing the train's departure. Children were leaning out the compartment windows to wave goodbye.

Olive, Margaret, Ron, and Harry leaned out of the closest one to say goodbye. Lily and Mrs. Weasley kissed their sons goodbye and the train began to move.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as the train rounded the bend, out of sight.

"No, matter what," she said to her husband. "I'm glad I came to you. I am _so_ glad I found good in you, Tom Riddle"

Hermione was crying freely now. He wiped the tears away

"I'm glad you came too," he said and kissed her.

**{That's it! Hope you enjoyed Tom and Hermione's story. It was fun to write and hear your wonderful reviews}**


End file.
